


The Legends

by RegalRayne



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: OQ Prompt Party 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: Prompt #30: Regina telling Peanut stories about her father to keep his memory alive
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin | Margot
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862731
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	The Legends

Her front door was unlocked. That is the first thing Regina realized when she got home. She had every right to be alarmed, Regina would never leave her house unlocked. Someone had broke in. She had her fireball ready but was only to find her seven years old niece sitting on her kitchen stool digging on a pint of Rocky Road.

“Sorry I picked on your lock. It’s getting chilly out there.” That surely brought a smile to Regina’s face. This girl really reminds her of Robin.

"Just don’t do it again, okay? That is–" She found a perfect thing to say, "not a great thing.”

Robyn nodded shyly. “Please don’t tell Mom I’m here. Please, Aunt Regina?”

“Why is it, sweetheart? Your mother has to know you’re here.” Regina settled in front of her before whispering in a playful tone, “You know my sister has a temper.”

“You’re right,” She giggled. “That’s why I’m here.”

“But you can’t run away like that, young lady.”

“I just— okay. Please tell Mom I’m staying here tonight.”

Regina quickly texted her sister telling Robyn would stay the night in her house. “All done, but if your mom says no, it’s a no. No buts, okay?”

“Okie-Dokie!” Robyn jumped from her seat and ran to Regina’s lap.

“So, what’s troubling you, Robyn?”

“I miss my dad.”

Regina ran her hand through Robyn’s hair. “Me too, Peanut. Me too.”

“What’s Papa like?”

“He risked his life to helped a lot of people – one thing that he was proud of. He loves his friends… his family—“

“and you.”

Regina smiled bitterly. “And me.”

“He loves you too, Peanut. So much. I remember when he held you in his arms for the very first time, it was like he had this sunshine on his face. He was so proud of you. All your dad ever wanted is to have a daughter,” Her blue eyes looked exactly like his; the shame shape, the same colors, ones Regina always call the Locksley’s eyes. “and he has you. He would be so proud of you, Robyn.”

“But Papa isn’t here with me.”

“I know, sweetheart. But you always have to remember, he will always be looking out for you. He will forever be in our heart.”

The girl burrowed her head on her aunt’s chest. They have a powerful bond that connects them in a certain way.

“Tell me more about him, please.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Tell me how did you two first met.”

“Well, we actually had two ‘ _first met’_ s.” Regina winked.

“How come?”

“Well… There was this curse, which erased our memories, so basically, your father and I _forgot_ we’ve met before. Although he said he doubted he would ever forget meeting someone like me,” She giggled. “We first met in the Enchanted Forest. He was saving me from a flying monkey, but I rejected him.”

“You shouldn’t be rejecting him!”

This little girl is adorable. “I know. I should have known better, shouldn’t I? Anyway, he was so nice to me. He believed in me when no one else did. He stood up for me when those council members were belittling me because, you know, the Evil Queen?”

“He is a good archer. Your father and his handy skill had saved me quite a few times, including saving my hand from a spell protected door. He saw me as who I am, as Regina. I wasn’t quite used to that. Everyone thought of me as a mean lady—and I don’t blame them for it. But your father, he said I was just– fearless, not evil.”

“Papa is right. You are fearless, Aunt Regina.” The girl looked at her aunt in adoration. Her blue eyes looked like it almost pop.

“Thank you, my dear. So do you. The Mills girls are strong and the Locksleys are honorable. You have that in you.”

“So what about your second ‘ _first met_ ’?”

Regina loves to reminisce about their past. It used to pain her, but she had learned to rebuild her life, to live out the story of the man who died for her in the name of true love. “It was here in Storybrooke. I gave him my heart, literally. I trusted my beating heart to him for a safekeeping.”

Robyn was taken aback. “No way! Like your heart, _heart_?”

“Yes, darling. The one that’s on my chest right now.”

“Cool! How’s Papa's reaction?”

“Oh, he was stoned!” Sure Robyn could hear her aunt’s tone changed. “That is when I knew I love him and I just knew the feelings are mutual for him.”

“Did you guys kiss after that?” Robyn has the curiosity just like her father and Regina is loving it.

“Oh sadly no. I was just too shy. We didn’t have our first kiss until a few days after that.”

Robyn’s eyes sparkled. She just gets ecstatic whenever she heard stories about her father. These stories are the only thing she will ever get from her father. “Please, please tell me! I want to hear more!”

Regina blushed like a little girl. She shyly played with her hair, tucking and untucking it. “I came to his camp. After everything that happened between me and your mom that day, I just need to see familiar faces to ease my nerves. I didn’t even know why your father’s face came first to my mind. So I was there, and he couldn’t stop apologizing for being unable to keep my heart from being stolen. I shushed him out; I’m the one who made the first move, so basically I’m the one who initiated our first kiss.”

A pair of blue eyes looked straight into hers. “I hope one day I find a love like yours, Aunt Regina. You and Papa had a beautiful story.”

Regina planted a sweet kiss on Robyn’s cheek. “We all entitled to one true love, baby. One day, yours will come.”

Her phone chimed; there is a new text message from Zelena. “It’s your mother. She said you can stay the night.”

Robyn jumped in excitement. The energy this girl has is impeccable and always contagious.

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Of course. Anything else you want to do?”

“Can we visit Papa tomorrow? I miss him so much.”

“That’s a great idea, baby. I miss him too.” Regina threw the biggest smile she has. That particular wish is one she will always be happy to oblige.


End file.
